Twisted Metal Mercury's rise
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: This time Mecury is President of the United states and the Battle Fields are the Capotils you'll never see whats coming in this new installment of this set of stories.Currently working on new...I guess ways to write this right now :L
1. The new start to old games

Twisted Metal New V.S Old Part 2 -  
Chapter one:The start -  
Mercury:Do you really think this is a good idea Axel?  
Axel:You took over America,your the first female president and also everyone is to afraid to tell you diffrent.

Mercury:We need some more contestants if we are gonna have another contest.

Axel:I'll get some people who I am sure will be more then willing to enter,I also want to be in it my self so mark me down...  
Mercury:Wait don't we need more arenas...?

Axel:How about the capotils?

Mercury:Wow,now I see why I choose you as my advisor.


	2. Chuck Floops Return

Chapter 2:Chuck Floop -  
Axel:I feel sick even suggesting having this idiot in the contest,But he always brought some interesting times to the is what I said to myself before I knocked on his door.

Chuck:Axel,Wasup man!?I say getting nothing but a stern look from Axel one of those looks somone gives you if they hate you.

Axel:Not much Chuck,I came to give you another chance at the Twisted Metal Tournement.

Chuck:Sweet another chance to become a chick magnant...not that I'm not already one.

Axel:So I guess your in.  
Chuck:Hell yeah man time to go get a new car! 


	3. Axels list

Chapter 3:Axel -  
Axel:I work on the last few needed items of my car(First time not in the hell on wheels as I would like to call it).I slide out from under my car to show my beutiful dump trunk now with homing power missles.I like to say that its better then my old ride but it doesn't feel like it but I need to get done with it by the time the tournement starts.I check my to do list to see who I have left to this is what I see a overwelmign list of names...

Chuck Floop[#]  
Club Kid [ ]  
Me [#]  
Sweet Tooth [ ]  
Fire Starter [ ]  
Elton Kane [ ]  
Minoun [ ]  
ATV [ ]  
Bloody Mary [ ]  
Markus Kane [ ]  
Madman [ ] (No idea who he is)  
Hammer Head [ ]  
Crimson Fury [ ]  
Grass Hopper [ ]

Long list...but somone has to do the job and why not me. 


	4. Club Kids return

Chapter 4:Club Kid -  
Axel:I look up above the door to see the words painted in rainbow colors saying "Brightline Daycare".I knock on the door and Club almost pops out and knocks me down "Hey there weres your kidwe are always looking for new friends"He says in a loud annoying he stops and notices me."Axel?"He says scared out of his tries to run back in and I grab him by the shirt and pull him back.

Listen here club I'm gonna give you a chance to be in the tournement again if you win I will take everything off your criminal record and then you might be able to get a real job.I see his face light up and I almost want to punch him but instead I just drop him on the ground. 


	5. Firestarters new start

Chapter 5:Firestarter -  
Axel:I smell smoke,like the kind from a fire as I drive down the road I see five fire trucks pass me...I pull over and get out when all of a sudden somone runs into me while he was runing Firestarter:HEY WATCH OUT...Wait...Axel?I help him up.  
Club kid called me and I knowwhy your looking for me I think...

Axel:Thanks your not the first idiot to knock me over today,anyway you are on my list on people to get for the tournement.

Firestarter:I've been waiting this for god knows how long.

Axel:Good cause no isn't a answer. 


	6. Alexs second list

Chapter 6:Axels list updates -  
Axel:I turn up the Eminem CD I have playing in the Music player I installed in my Dump truck,Music test done.I turn on the speed boost then drive around,Speed test I need to go through the list of contestants maybe I might have more ideas.

Chuck Floop[#]  
Club kid [#]  
Me[#]  
Sweet Tooth[ ]  
Fire starter [#]  
Elton Kane [ ]  
Minoun [ ]  
ATV [ ]  
Bloody Mary [ ]  
Madman [ ]  
Crimson Fury [ ]  
Grass Hopper[ ]

I guess I should get Sweet Tooth next...  
Markus Kane [ ]  



	7. Sweet new start

Chapter 7:Sweet Tooth -  
Alex:I pull up to a old abondoned amusment park the one from Cylpsos Black Metal tournement.I open the gates and hear the carnivil music playing I yell and all of a sudden see a ice cream truck drive around the got out of the car and says "Axel,nice to see you,you worthless piece of trash".I laugh at the remark,Sweet Tooth theres another tournement in place Mercury sent me to get you.

Sweet Tooth:I thought she went all happy go peace I'm more then ready to enter in another tournement.  
Alex:Good the tournement is in a few more days. 


	8. Minouns hellish return

Chapter 8:Minoun -  
Axel:I enter the dark damp cave and see a hunched over figure...Minoun.I take a few steps and he turns around.  
Minoun:-Deep Gravely voice-I know all things on earth hell and heaven so go ahead ask me to enter in this new tournement I'm not gonna act like I care

Axel:Good cause we need you in it this year,your one of the best to ever be in the tournement.  
Minoun:I'm only in it to kill you though so don't get to happy.

Axel:Good luck you'll need it tough compotition this year. 


	9. Chance at membrance

Chapter 9:ATV -  
Axel:I walk around the cornor and down the ally and I know somones behind me.I turn around and the figure jumps behind a dumpster.I walkdown the ally and look behind the driver of ATV,no one cared about him enough to remember his real name or were he it was luck that I found him,"Sir I want to avenge my Cousin Eddy"he says.I was just about to tell you about the new tournement and give you a chance to avenge his death his killer is in it to."Sweet Tooth"He ask in a stupid are you in?"No duh"He says ending the converstation. 


	10. Madman Devan

Chapter 7:Devan Sprouse A.K.A Madman -  
Axel:I knock on a door of a old beaten down house and the door opens and I see a young man about the age of seven-teen with blond hair glass a skinny build and a flat nose as if he had ran into a brick wall.

Devan:Who the hell are you,you look like some freak from the twisted metal tournement.

Axel:I am from the tournement dumb ass and I came to enter you in the tournement.  
Devan:Oh god your Axel and you want me in the torunement hmmmm...let me think about it...no!  
Axel:Are you sure,I guess you don't want this then I say as I push a button and the back of my dump truck dumps out a car used by Roadkill in the last tournement and his face went red in disbelieve that this was really happening.

Devan:You know what...I think I will enter,but if you have anything to say about me putting my life on the line just to drive a nice car and get one wish...then call me Madman.

Axel:These was the last words he said before he sped of in Roadkills old car. 


End file.
